


Star Wars: Bare Squadron - Ravager's Harvest

by Blake_Skies



Category: Nudist - Fandom, Nudist Adventure, Sith - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, jedi - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Treasure Hunting, Voss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Skies/pseuds/Blake_Skies
Summary: Two years after the victory at Yavin, the Rebellion finds itself in full retreat under the wrath of the Empire. But little do they know that a new terror is waiting, hidden away in the darkest corners of the Galaxy. The Empire sends out a deadly force to hunt for this new terror, lead by the ambitious Jhace Petrons aboard the Super Star Destroyer Ravager. With him comes Lord Vader's newest Inquisitor, the Voss Nahi, who will do whatever is nessecary to prove her worth to the Galaxy.But the Rebellion will get a new hero to stop this dangerous menace and destroy the Ravager, from the most unlikeness of places. Cal Pyso, a dathomir drifter, will be captured by the Empire after stowing away aboard the wrong ship. His escape will set in motion a series of events that will lead to not only Cal discovering his path but also forming a Squadron that will bring an end to Empire's newest machinations. This Squadron may not be known to all, but to those who do, they know them well. This is the story of Bare Squadron, and their fight against the Ravager's fleet.....without wearing any clothing.





	1. The Indomitable

 

Silently, the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Indomitable_ moved through the blackness of space. It had been nearly two years since the destruction of the Death Star, a sight that many aboard the vessel had never seen. First Officer Jhace Petrons, however, had the sight burned into his mind. Jhace stood near the large windows of the bridge with all the regal and class afforded to him by thirty years of service within the Empire. In his time he  was a veteran in the subjugation of Kashyyyk, the clone rebellion on Kamino, and the end of Gizor Dellso’s forces on Mustafar. Petrons had known no other existence than the Empire when it was at its finest; now those glory days seem long past and a distant memory. Lord Vader was in disgrace, Grand Moff Tarkin was dead, and the Empire’s prize toy was blown to hell by the Rebel Scum. And that left the remaining fleet, including the _Indomitable_ reeling in shock.

The _Indomitable_ was the fifth starship Jhace Petrons’ has served aboard during his time in the navy. It would’ve been his first commanding position, had it not been for the Battle of Yavin 4. Instead, to properly compensate the loss of skilled commanders, the fleet passed him over for the current ship’s captain, long time veteran Lau Davro. Petrons didn’t hold much animosity towards Captain Davro; but the insecurity of being passed over stung the First Officer deeply. As he stood, Jhace looked out at the star filled scene surrounding the vessel. They were light years away from the nearest star system; heading towards a rendezvous with some Bounty Hunters. That meant the view in front of him was nothing but the void of space. A perfect analogy of what the Empire was currently facing.

“Commander Petrons!” a voice shouted from behind, it tried to cut through the normal background noise for a bridge at peace.

Petrons chose to ignore the request, instead biting his lower lip to contain a touch anger.

The voice shouted again, this time closer, “Commander Petrons!”

Again, Petrons did not respond. The silence of his response was felt throughout the bridge, as some officers became aware of the situation. Finally the sounds of footsteps became apparent as the person attempting to get his attention came to a halt behind him, the sound of the person’s uniform rustling filled Petrons’ ears.

“Excuse me, Commander Petrons,” the voice repeated, his voice much calmer and contained.

It was then Jhace Petrons turned around, “Ensign Stamkos, where exactly are you right now?”

“S-sir?” the ensign asked, his voice breaking a bit.

“Do not make me repeat my question, again. Where are you right now?” Petrons asked, his voice firmer.

“We’re on the bridge, sir,” the ensign responded.

“The bridge of what?!”

“The Imperial Star Destroyer _Indomitable_ , sir!”

“Indeed, and on the bridge of an _Imperial_ Star Destroyer no less! We do not shout requests at senior officers from across the way, now do we?” Petrons questioned trying to keep his voice even.

“No….no sir.”

“Remember that the next time you report to a senior officer. Now what is it you wish to report?” Petrons inquired.

“Sir, the Trandoshans have signaled they’re ready for docking,” the Ensign reported.

“Very good, see to it then.” Petrons commented before turning around without saluting.

In truth he couldn’t blame the Ensign, this was probably his first cruise aboard a Star Destroyer; regardless, the fact that a greenhorn would even be allowed on the bridge was insane! Normally it would be insane for anyone that young to be anywhere near the command center of a Destroyer, but the recent losses have done more harm than anyone in the Empire would have ever wanted to acknowledge; despite the Emperor and the Moff’s best claims, if this was what the Empire would do from here on out then they were in trouble, though, in some ways that was testament to the status of the Rebel Scum. In the days and weeks following the destruction of the Death Star, their actions and attacks had become stronger and more organized.

With each passing battle the Empire had become progressively weaker, resulting in situations like Ensign Stamkos. Still despite the precipice the Empire found itself within, Jhace still had a job to do; though it was the worst job in the galaxy for a Star Destroyer to do: ferry slave labor. Jhace hated the concept of bringing those dirty and foul Wookie creatures aboard the _Indomitable_ , however, Grand Admiral Darsha had given the job to the vessel so they had to carry it out. With a deep sigh, Jhace Petrons left his spot on the bridge and headed down to the lower hanger bay.

Upon arriving he was greeted by an escort of the 179th Legion who followed him up to the Trandoshans’ vessel. As he approached, Jhace could hear the muffled screams of the Wookies inside as they banged away begging to be released. Trying not to be phased by the noise, Jhace looked at the captain of the ship.

“One hundred and fifty three Wookies, just like we were paid,” he explained.

“Forgive me for being rude, Bounty Hunter, but I wish to confirm that for myself,” Jace commented.

“Be my guest,” the captain hissed.

Jhace turned to the trooper on his left and motioned for him to follow. The soldier nodded and walked one step behind Petrons; it didn’t take long for the duo to reach the slaves. Indeed the ship was chalk full of Wookies, sometimes two or three to a cage, desperately trying to bash their way out of the containment. As Jhace visually inspected the chambers, he was met with growls, snarls, and roars in anguished rage. It did not phase him nor would he let it phase him. Then, as he passed chamber 94, a Wookie lunged forward reaching out its hand which was aimed straight at Petrons’ neck. Without blinking the officer backed up slightly as the bars held back the Wookie from embracing him in its death grip. Reacting just as fast, the trooper raised his weapon and shot the creature forcing it to stagger back in pain.

_Blasted Wookies,_ Jhace thought before recomposing himself. He then turned to the trooper, “Make a note of this one, it may be trouble.”

“Yessir,” the trooper responded.

About twenty minutes later and Jhace had finished his survey and was exiting the cargo hold. Upon approaching the Captain, he straightened himself up. “You’ll find your payment waiting for you once these Wookies have been properly offloaded onto our ship.”

“Understood.”

“Then once they are off I do not want to see hide nor hair of your kind inside this sector again. Are we clear Bounty Hunter?” Jhace ordered.

“Makes no difference to me,” the Captain said with a dismissive wave, “So long as the pay’s good.”

“It will be,” Jhace said before walking off. As he walked away he muttered, “Honestly. Why must we deal with this rabble? This is nothing more than a waste of assets.”  

The Trandoshans then began to board their ship, once again, as another detachment of Stormtroopers approached upon Petrons’ orders.

Jhace, before reaching the lift, turned to the troopers, “See to it that those Wookies are not harmed, Commander! Sedate them if you have to but I want them in those chambers unspoiled!” Then with an angry sigh, he entered the lift.

 

\---

 

A darkness, unforgiving and cold, enveloped the dreams of Cal Pyso once again. He was naked and alone in an unforgiving, desolate world of his own creations. Icy cold sweat poured down his face as he stood still trying to find a way, any way, out of this hellscape. He didn’t know why he was here, nor why he kept coming back within his dreams. Struggling to catch his breath, Cal tried to move but couldn’t; pure fear had taken hold of him, carbonite filled his veins.

Managing to work up some levels of strength, he shouted into the darkness, “Where am I, why do you bring me here?!”

A deep, icy voice spoke out from beyond the veil of darkness, “You cannot hide.”

The words struck deep within the core of Cal, forcing him to collapse to his knees. A heavy pressure fell upon his mind, almost as if it was crushing him. It took everything Cal was made of to attempt to force it back, but it was of no use; as the pain grew Cal screamed, yet no sound left his mouth. His fear became terror as he fell prone onto the ground.

“I….will….find....you!” the voice shouted.

In an instant Cal snapped awake, the darkness of his dream flashing away to reveal the inner cargo hold of the Trandoshans’ vessel. Breathing heavily, Cal sat up and placed his hands on his face trying his hardest to steady his heart. It took a bit of work, but the young Dathomirian-Human hybrid managed to steady himself. With his breathing slowly returning to normal, Cal regained his bearings within the dimly lit cargo hold. He was a drifter, having been alone since boyhood, traveling from station to station trying to find someplace to call his own. Barely in his eighteenth year, Cal had struggled to find an existence in the Empire controlled galaxy. Every place he had been he was either treated as dirt, or nothing more than a refugee who should be ignored. It didn’t help that his usually ragged and tattered clothing made him look worse for wear most times. Still while Cal wasn’t much, he knew deep within his heart he could be so much more.

That being said, the predicament he had found himself in wasn’t a pleasant one. Cal hadn’t intended upon boarding the Trandoshans’ vessel, but he was forced into it while trying to avoid the station police at Villis Station. They had chased the poor boy for nearly three hours after he had lifted a space waffle to end his hunger and he barely escaped; but now he found himself in a situation that was far worse, on a slaver ship to force knows where. Then a commotion within the bulkhead behind him drew Cal’s attention.

As he drew himself into a crouch and peaked around the cargo containers he once hid behind, his heart lept into his throat. He had assumed that the Trandoshans were transporting the Wookie slaves to a go-between and would be on their merry way; but in reality they were delivering them straight to the Empire. Worse still Stormtroopers were inside the vessel. While none were in the area Cal was, he could clearly hear the sounds of their armor clattering and blaster fire. Judging by the commotion in the bulkhead behind him, it was a safe bet the Wookies were being unloaded. Most of the Wookies’ screams were that of terror or rage, somewhere begging for the troopers to stop despite knowing they wouldn’t. Cal could even hear some children crying as they were being grabbed. A knot formed within Cal’s stomach as he crouched behind the container, it was terrible what the Empire was doing to them but there was nothing he could do. It was a safe bet they were aboard an Imperial vessel which was probably swarming with Stormtroopers; if he tried anything, he would simply be a deadman.

Sighing, Cal sat back down and weighed his options. Hopefully the Wookies were the only thing being transported and the troopers wouldn’t come into his section; then again, how would he be able to escape if the Trandoshans were captured by the Empire? While Cal knew the Empire wouldn’t screw over slave traders, it was the Empire after all and they had done far worse. But the moment he resigned himself to being silent and still, the doorway slid open and two troopers entered the hold.

“Hey!” One of the Trandoshans shouted, “There’s nothing in there for you!”

“We’re just checking to make sure that none of the Wookies have escaped,” one of the troopers responded.

Cal’s blood went cold again, and his already pale skin became even paler. He got low behind the container and curled up into the fetal position before closing his eyes. Taking deep yet muted breaths to steady himself, Cal listened out to the sounds of the troopers’ boots hitting the metal floor. In his mind, the sounds began to take shape, a blurry bluish outline of the world around him. Step by step he was able to trace each trooper as they roamed: checking behind each crate and down every hold. His heart beat ferociously, as if desperately trying to tear itself from his chest regardless of what was in the way. Intensely his blood coursed through his veins; to make it worse, his body began to quake in fear. One wrong move, one curious look and he was done for.

Suddenly, one of the troopers disappeared from his senses. There was no sound, no cues to tell Cal where the trooper had gone, and the other one didn’t seem to notice. Cal’s mind raced as he struggled to find out what happened to the second intruder. Did he leave the room? Did he stop moving? Was Cal found out?

The sound of a blaster cocking was Cal’s answer.

“Don’t move!” came a sharp voice.

Cal froze; everything within him came to an abrupt halt.

“On your feet now!” the formerly lost trooper commanded.

Cal began to hyperventilate as he slowly pulled himself out of his hiding place and did as he was ordered. As he turned around, his eyes fell upon the Stormtrooper. The famous ice white armor became dull and bleak in the dark light of the cargo hold but what made Cal’s blood freeze was the helmet; the expressionless, blank face with the everlasting frown looked back at him with the only emotion being beamed through the black eyes: cold, murderous intent.

“What are you doing here?!” the trooper shouted.

Cal couldn’t respond.

The trooper repeated the question, “What are you doing here?”

Again, Cal couldn’t respond.

Finally the Stormtrooper lost patience, “Inform Commander Petrons we have a stowaway.” Then in the blink of an eye he lunged towards Cal while keeping his blaster raised. Initially Cal tried to resist, even managing to break free of the troopers first attempt to grab him. But before he could even take a step in another direction, the Trooper slammed the butt of his blaster across Cal’s head. The force was so great it instantly knocked Cal unconscious and left a gash across his forehead. Cal blacked out so fast that he never felt himself hitting the ground.

He awoke mere hours later inside the last place he ever wanted to be in: a holding cell. One Stormtrooper was guarding it, potentially the very trooper that found him within the hold, though Cal couldn’t be sure. Fear once again took hold of Cal, he had spent time in prisons before but never at the hands of the Empire, and this time he was sure that he wasn’t going to easily get out of this one. The prison doors opened up and an Imperial officer walked in; judging by his appearance, the officer had to be within a high position within the Imperial vessel.

The officer walked up to Cal’s cell, “Curious, very curious indeed. What would a Dathomir child be doing on a Trandoshans’ vessel?” Yet strangely he did not look at Cal at all.

Cal didn’t answer at first. He couldn’t. There was no way his mouth could even move besides drawing in oxygen. He was so afraid of everything he had found himself within.

The officer nodded, “Hmm, I must say it is rather strange to find you within the hold of a vessel carrying valuable slave labor for the Empire.”

Cal bit his tongue. It wasn’t a secret that the Empire used Wookies as slave labor, though the fact that they were using Bounty Hunters like the Trandoshans too was. The fact that the officer informed him of such, was a dead give away to his fate. He was now fully aware that he wasn’t getting out of this cell alive.

“The only logical explanation there is,” the officer continued as he proceeded to look down upon the boy, “Is that you are a rebel spy.”

A gasp caught in Cal’s throat; despite the fact he was already dead, his fear forced his response, “I’m not a spy.”

“Then why were you on that vessel?” the officer asked evenly.

“I’m a drifter!” Cal explained desperately.

“Then what would a drifter be doing aboard that vessel?”

“I was hiding!”

“From what?”

“I...I...stole some food to survive.”

“Oh, so you are a thief, a thief that hid within the one ship in an entire station that was carrying the Wookies we need for our newest projects and just so happened to be found so easily by our Star Destroyer,” the officer explained in an almost mocking tone, “A very interesting cover story.”

“It’s not a cover story! It’s the truth!” Cal shouted getting to his feet. His face became flustered, cheeks red with rage.

The Imperial officer smirked, “We shall see.” Then without another word the officer left, confirming to Cal that not only was he a deadman, but he was also about to get the Empire’s special treatment.

 

\---

 

Jhace Petrons returned to the bridge with a smile upon his face. As he walked into the bridge he turned to a trooper and ordered, “Be sure that our newest prisoner is more talkative when next I see him.” The trooper nodded and walked away. Jhace looked around the control room again, “Have the Trandoshans safely departed?”

“Yessir, they’ve just jumped to hyperspace,” was the response from one of the bridge operators.

“And our cargo?”

“All within our holds.”

“Very good, now we can get on with our mission. Inform the Captain that we are ready to make the jump to hyperspace,” Jhace ordered. But just before his orders were about to be carried out a beeping sound carried its way through the bridge.

“Commander we’re detecting hyperspace activity.”

“Explain,” Jhace asked spinning to his right.

“Unknown yet, sir, we’re having a hard time trying to figure out what exactly they are,” the officer responded.

“What exactly do you mean…?!” Jhace asked in slight alarm.

He got his reponse a moment later when two Mon Calamari Cruisers appeared out of hyperspace flanking the vessel. Jhace could barely get out a curse before the _Indomitable_ found itself under heavy barrage. Almost immediately the vessel shook as blast after blast slammed into the vessel. Jhace was instantly thrown off his feet and flew backwards several meters before crashing into a computer console. Once he regained his feet he began his work.

“Emergency teams to the damaged sections immediately!” he shouted, “I want all turbolaser batteries armed and firing on the nearest Rebel vessel. All pilots to their ships at once!”

As the bridge came to life with shouts and the loud ringing of the claxons, the vessel shook again and again and again. Finally, the humming sounds of the _Indomitable’s_ laser cannons filled the background noise giving comfort to some and relief to others. Jhace meanwhile was more concerned about the other problem that came with Rebel cruisers: their X-wings.

Sure enough the dreaded craft began buzzing the Star Destroyer, strafing the outer hull with their wing mounted lasers. One made a run for the bridge, its pilot hell bent on knocking out the _Indomitable’s_ control center. Petrons glared right at the X-Wing as if daring it to get closer. The pilot drew nearer and nearer, many of the bridge crew ducked or tried to run from the bridge. Not Petrons, he began to walk towards the bridge’s windows as if playing a game of chicken with the pilot.

The two drew ever closer waiting for the moment one blinked. The outside world seemed to melt away from Petrons as he glared at the X-Wing even the shaking of the vessel seemed a trivial concern. Then out of the battle now raging around the ship, a TiE-Interceptor swooped in and gunned down the X-Wing before it could open fire. Jhace blinked as he snapped back to reality, slowly realizing that the _Indomitable_ ’s fighter force had finally gotten into action.

“First officer Petrons!” the captain shouted as he ran onto the bridge, “Report!”

Petrons calmly regained his composure and walked over to the Captain, “The Rebels jumped us, sir but we are responding nicely.”

“I would hope so. But my question is how were they able to ‘jump us’ exactly?” Captain Davros asked.

“Unknown, sir, they were masking their hyperspace trails until they were right on top of us,” Petrons reported.

“And they found us because?” Davros asked again.

“Either the Trandoshans tipped them off or our little stowaway actually is a spy.”

“Very well, regardless are the Mon Calamari the only cruisers we have to contend with?” the captain asked.

“If the rebels had a third option, it would be here by now,” Petrons muttered.

The vessel shook again as more turbolasers struck the hull.

“Get a message to any Imperial ships in the area, inform them that we are under attack and need assistance…” the Captain ordered just as a bolt struck right near the bridge.

 

\---

 

Cal flew from one side of his prison cell to another as the entire vessel shook violently. It was clear from the outset the Star Destroyer was under attack but from what he wasn’t sure. The impacts were far too forceful and too frequent to simply be the Trandoshans double crossing or being double crossed. Still that didn’t stop the poor drifter from being thrown about like a rag doll. If it wasn’t for some quick thinking position changes he would’ve hit his head and been knocked out several times over.

Instead the boy’s body simply absorbed most of the blows as he banged around. Finally he came to a rest upon the floor, his shirt nearly torn off; but as he got to his feet he noticed a panel within his cell had become loose in the explosions. Staggering to his feet Cal saw his chance to escape. Grabbing a hold of the panel, Cal ripped it off its moorings exposing wiring and circuitry underneath.

“Alrighty then, one of these has gotta be the release,” he said as the vessel shook again.

Bracing himself to weather more shakings Cal got to work trying to piece together whatever cables did whatever jobs. But alas it was a futile effort since, try as he might, he couldn’t figure out the proper cable. Then a new sound filled his ears. The sounds of screams and blaster fire.

It was easy to determine the origin of the screaming: Wookies enraged. The slaves were escaping. But there was another sound, one Cal didn’t fully recognize. It was blaster fire; there was no denying that, but it was deeper almost like bolts being blasted from a large rifle. Whatever it was, it was definitely going against the Stormtrooper rifles; suddenly a notification rang through the ships PA.

“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!”

Whomever had attacked the Star Destroyer had put troops on board to help save the Wookie slaves, and those slaves that were freed seemed hell bent on proving the myth a Wookiee could beat someone to death with just their arms. Cal fell back onto his butt as he began to hope beyond hope that someone would find him; instinctively he crawled to the back of his cell and tried to make himself small in the corner.  Then a sense within the back of his head confirmed his hope. A pinkish outline of a person appeared through the door and it appeared that the person was using a small blade to cut her way into the door’s controls.

A moment later the door opened up revealing Cal Pyso’s savior. The person was a slightly short yet very slender human girl who could’ve been no more than seventeen years old. She had extremely long bushy hair that went down to her waist and was a bright brownish. Her eyes were the clearest definition of blue Cal had ever seen. But her most distinguishing feature, aside from a belt that holstered a blaster side arm, she was completely naked.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

 

Cal’s eyes went wide and he swore he had to blink in order to keep them within his skull. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he was seeing; there was a naked Human girl standing in the doorway looking back at him. There were no signs she had lost her clothing in a struggle or that they had been burned off by blaster fire, she was just naked. Cal didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what to say. Was _this_ his salvation? If it was, why did she have to be naked? As if to compound his already confused and afraid state, Cal could feel his pants tightening. He desperately tried to calm down and keep himself in order; but every time he looked at the girl, that act became futile. Cal forced himself to lock eyes with the girl, who was equally as bug-eyed as he was, but her expression, in fact the whole feel, was that of genuine wonder.

Slowly she began to make her way towards Cal. Her steps were methodical and gentle almost as if she, herself, was unsure of how exactly to proceed. Then she reached the forcefield that guarded his chambers. Without even looking, she raised her blaster towards the command console and fired, deactivating the shield. Cal was both impressed and scared despite her off putting attire. He labored his breath as the vessel vibrated from the battle; the big explosions came to a halt. The girl stepped forward into the cell before suddenly collapsing onto all fours and crawling towards him.

 _She...she’s getting closer!_ Cal panicked to himself.

Her eyes met his with an inquisitive gaze. It was as if she was both studying him and trying to see if he was actually real. She reached out a hand and raised it to his cheek. Cal could feel his cheeks inflamed as her hand drew nearer. The world around the two of them seemed to slow as Cal tried to think of something; but in her state, he could see her small, yet visible breasts which hang from the girl’s chest, and his pants hardened again. Then she rubbed her hand across his ear before pinching and pulling at his cheek.

“Ow!” Cal reacted by swatting her hand away.

“Oh my goodness, you’re real!” the girl exclaimed. Her voice, though sounding mature had laces of a childlike innocence had no accent making it so Cal couldn’t pin down her planet of origin; yet at the same time she almost sounded like she roared like a Wookie.

Cal panted and rubbed his chin, “Of course I’m real. Ow…that actually hurt, you know. Why did you do that?”

“I had to make sure I wasn’t seeing things,” she explained while sitting down in front of him.

The full presentation of the naked girl’s body only served to make Cal feel even more uncomfortable, “C-could you please not do that…?”

“Not do what?”

“Sitting like that in front of me, it’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

“Wait. You don’t know?” Cal asked raising an eyebrow.

“Know what?” She asked, before her expression brightened with pure joy, “Ah! Are we playing a guessing game!? Oh I love those!”

“What...no...that’s not…” he started.

“No! Don’t tell me, I’ll get it!” She silenced him by putting a finger on Cal’s lips before standing up, “Is it because we’re on a big, mean Star Destroyer? Oh! Is it because my clanmates are trying to save our kin? Or maybe it’s because we’re in space and you’re space sick! Wait no, you’ve never seen Wookies before. No, that can’t be it, why would that be it? Maybe it’s because you’re from a male dominate world and never seen a woman before?” She then turned around and put her hand against her chin to think. After a moment the idea didn’t come to her and she began to jump up and down. Each time she landed she hit the deck harder and harder, “WHATISITWHATISITWHATISIT!?!?!?!”

Cal shook his head and leapt to his feet, “You’re naked!”

He couldn’t believe the day he was having; first, he gets caught trying to feed himself, then he hides within a Trandoshans ship to avoid the cops, then when he thinks he can use the slavers to get to another spot he gets caught by the Empire. And now his rescuer was a naked screwball that couldn’t see the forest for the trees.

The girl stopped jumping and looked down at herself, “So?”

“‘So?’. What do you mean ‘so’? Don’t you have any decency laws from wherever you come from?” Cal snapped.

The girl seemed unfazed as she looked at Cal, slightly confused, “Wookies don’t normally wear clothing outside of sashs.”

Cal felt his jaw hit the floor, “But you’re not a Wookie.”

“Yes I am,” she insisted.

“No you’re not. You’re a Human!” Cal said trying to make sense of the world around him.

The girl giggled, “So I may appear, but I am Kara of Kashyyyk, member of the Wookie tribe, and here to save my kin from the clutches of the Empire!”

Cal shook his head. On the one hand, he still wanted to at least get this girl to see reason however, he had a more pressing concern, “Alright. Let’s….let’s shelve your attire for now. Are you guys the one shooting up this ship.”

“Yup!” she said in an almost sing-song tone.

Cal sighed, “Okay so I take it you’re also getting those Wookie slaves outta here?”

“Yup!” Kara responded again.

“Can you get me out of here too?”

“Why?” Kara asked raising an eyebrow.

“The Imperial officers on this ship think I’m a spy,” Cal responded.

“Are you a spy?”

“No, I’m just a drifter.”

“That’s exactly what a spy would say!” Kara excitedly exclaimed.

“I’m not a spy!” Cal snapped.

“Don’t worry, Spy, I’ll keep your secret safe.” Kara beamed, “Come on, I’ll get you out of here.”

Cal wanted to object to the ‘spy’ tag, but at this point arguing would’ve just gotten them nowhere so he just nodded. With a smile, Kara began to run out of the prison cell but stopped just at the entrance.

“Uh...question, Spy, do you know how to use a blaster?” Kara asked.

Cal shook his head, “Yeah, but I’m a terrible shot.”

“What about with a battlestaff?” she asked.

Cal nodded. One of the so-called perks of being a lifelong drifter was not only learning skills to steal and hide but also to fight. In his time hopping between stations, Cal had developed decent skills as a brawler, often times using staffs or clubs to aid in his fight. He wasn’t big or muscular like many others that he has faced, so he needed every advantage he could gain.

And Kara seemed to brighten up with his answer, “Good that’ll mean this won’t go to waste.” She reached behind her back and pulled a small rod off her belt before handing it to Cal. The mini-staff barely fit in both of his hands and it looked like it was almost made of plastic.

Cal shook his head, “The hell is this?”

Kara looked at him with smug smirk and reached out; she pressed a small button on the side of the object which instantly made it extend. Once it finished, the staff was now as long as Cal was tall and felt slightly heavier. In an instant Cal’s expression went from confused to disbelief as he began to spin the staff around while trying to get a feel for it.

He looked back at Kara, “Thanks.”

“Thank me by surviving this fight. Now let’s go Spy, not gonna be long before my friends leave this ship and blow it up!” Kara smiled.

That was pretty much all the incentive Cal needed to join her as she excitedly ran out of the cell. When they turned into the hall, Cal saw the extent of the damage Kara’s ‘friends’ had caused. Imperial Stormtrooper bodies littered the battle-torn halls of the ship. There was a slightly impressed look on Cal’s face as they ran over the bodies. Regardless of Kara’s unique quirks, whomever she was with was very effective.

As they ran, the vibrations of the battles happening around the ship became more and more pronounced indicating that the climatic destruction was coming. Kara then held her right hand to her ear and began talking.

“Yeah I’m leaving now, just to be clear I picked up a drifter the Empire thinks is a spy.”

There was a response Cal couldn’t hear.

“Yes he is coming with me, the Empire thinks he’s a spy that’s good enough for me,” Kara responded.

“Who are you talking to?” Cal asked.

“My clan leader,” Kara responded, “Just wanted to let him know I was bringing a spy on board.”

“I’m not a spy….” Cal muttered.

But just as Kara turned a corner, Cal couldn’t continue that train of thought as the duo ran full force into a squad of Stormtroopers.

The troopers were equally shocked to see them.

“Where did they come from?!” one of them shouted.

“By the force one of them’s naked!”

“Doesn’t matter! They’re intruders fire now!” the leader shouted.

“Alright Mister Spy, let’s see what you’ve got!” Kara giggled as she once again drew her blaster.

Cal gripped the staff firmly as he crouched into a crude fighting stance, barely bending his knees while keeping his back straight. Despite him learning how to fight, he had never actively sought out a fight. All the engagements he found himself in before were purely in self defense. This time, however, he was going to have to fight his way out. Once his breath was controlled and his senses focused he was ready, but it was Kara that struck the first move before he could even flinch.

In a flash, and without even raising her pistol, she fired at the lead stormtrooper and put a bolt right between his helmet and chestplate. As the leader fell the others opened fire with their own blasters. Kara leapt into the air before bouncing off the wall to her right, firing at the next Stormtrooper as they ducked for cover. Blaster fire whizzed by her as she then dove upon the troopers as they tried to hide on the left wall. With her next shot she wounded another trooper before landing in front of them.

Cal meanwhile used the distraction Kara’s aerial assault provided to charge the troopers crouching near the right wall. The closest trooper to him spotted his attack and prepared to fire. But a sense of danger in the back of Cal’s head flared up. Immediately, he dove for the deck as the trooper fired. Using his momentum, he slid on his back and the blaster fire flew over him, missing by a clear foot or so. Time slowled as Cal watched the attack progress; as it did so he planned his next attack.

Upon reaching the troopers, Cal slid to his feet, and swung the staff with as much strength as he could, it smashed right into the blaster. The impact forced the gun from the troopers hands as Cal let the staff keep going forward so that the back end would crash into the helmet of the Stormtrooper. The impact was fierce enough that it sent the trooper crashing into the wall and knocking him out cold. Shocked the Stormtrooper behind him turned to face Cal, but he responded by jamming the staff into their gut.

With two troopers knocked out Cal charged a third. Kara meanwhile had shot dead the first two that had faced her and now the remaining were backing up trying to gain some distance. Using her smaller and lighter frame body to its fullest, she ducked and weaved avoiding every shot. Her long, bulky hair wiping and dancing around her, yet she either ignored it or paid it no mind. Each shot she took hit their marks upon the retreating troopers, either killing them outright or wounding them enough that they couldn’t fire back easily.

Finally, one of the troopers had become too frustrated and charged Kara trying to use his size to outmatch her; but Kara would have none of that. She lept into the air, pushed her feet against the trooper, then with the full force her legs could muster she forced him back while kicking off. She finished the move with a mid air flip, she landed on her feet and shot the soldier dead. But he wasn’t alone, his comrades also charged. One managed to get Kara, and before she could fight back he swung the butt of his rifle to knock her out.

But Kara leaned back and began to dodge each attack while waiting for an opening. The chance came when the trooper overextended himself with a swing. Thinking quickly, Kara kneed the stormtrooper. Instantly, he went limp and she dropped him to the floor with a quick jab to the helmet. That only left two Stormtroopers to her side. With a quick glance, Kara checked to see how Cal was doing.

Cal had dealt with his third trooper easily enough. Twirling the staff, he built up momentum as he continued to the remaining two troopers that faced him.  Not wanting to see what happened to their friends, happen to them the troopers raised their blasters and prepared to fire. But with speed that surprised even himself, Cal swung the staff and struck the first one’s blaster. The impact caused the rifle to discharge incorrectly and detonate within the trooper’s hands. The explosion was small, but large enough that it blew his hands off, along with a part of the staff. Not being phased by the blast in the slightest, Cal lept into the air and kicked the trooper back into his buddy.

Realizing the staff had been damaged in a way that gave it a sharp point, Cal regripped the weapon, and threw it at the eye lense of the trooper. The now spear penetrated the reinforced black glass, tearing through the helmet and skull of the trooper, while still having just enough force to barely push through the protection of the trooper behind him, killing both in the process. With those two dead, Cal’s side was secured. He then grabbed the imbedded spear and pulled it out of the dead troopers.

Two remaining blaster shots told Cal that Kara had finished off her own opponents. She turned and looked at him with a satisfied and relieved expression. His expression was far more meek as he presented her damaged weapon.

“Uh, sorry it kinda...”

“That’s okay,” Kara smiled, “We can always make more.”

In all honestly, Cal wasn’t sure what was stranger: the fact that she was completely fine with her staff being used as a javelin to kill two stormtroopers at once, or that she simply said they’ll ‘make more.’ Putting that topic aside, Cal realized that he was once again looking at a naked girl and averted his eyes; but Kara grabbed his hand and dragged him along shouting, “Come on, Spy, we’re out of time!”

In no time at all they were off. The shaking had continued unabated as they ran, along with several heavy slams that rocked the ship left and right. Finally, they began to run past the Hangar Bay, which thankfully had very few fighters and fewer personnel.

“Shuttle Crafts are just this way,” Kara said, “Just try not to give its secrets to anyone.”

“For the last time I’m not a spy!” Cal shouted.

But just before Kara could say anything, another explosion rocked the ship. In an instant the feeling from the back of Cal’s mind screamed danger, forcing him to pull Kara into an embrace, dropping the two of them to the ground, and then fell on top of her. The action come not a moment too soon as an explosion blasted through the hall destroying the pathway in front of them. The intense heat burned Cal’s back but he resisted the pain, though he couldn’t imagine how it was affecting Kara. Just as the explosion passed, debris came crashing down just inches from Cal’s feet; as it did so, a deafening roar filled their ears, and Kara screamed in terror. Cal squeezed her, praying to the force that everything would end soon. Thankfully, someone answered and everything came to a merciful end.

Cal gasped for air as he regained his bearings. His ears were ringing and his senses still shaken from the explosion. He felt Kara holding him tightly, softly whimpering, and hoping that everything would end soon. Cal looked down at the shocked girl’s face and put a reassuring hand against her cold cheek. It was then that he noticed that Kara was still naked.

Blushing hard, he rolled off Kara and tried getting to his feet. Kara in the meanwhile, unfazed that Cal was on top of her, lept to her feet and was immediately horrified upon looking to the halls ahead.

“Nonononono! This was our only way to safety!” Kara screamed.

“What do you mean? This is a star ship, I’m sure there are other ways to your vessel.” Cal interjected.

“Yeah...but we’d have to go back and it’d take too long. We haven’t got much time left before Imperial reinforcements arrive!” Kara said grabbing one of the debris pieces, but was too tired to move it.

Cal decided to look around, running though every option he could think of. There had to be another way off this ship, there was no way the Empire would build a ship that would be a deathtrap to its forces. After a brief time an idea came to him.

“What about taking one of those?” Cal asked pointing into the hanger.

Kara let go of the debris and walked over to see what Cal was pointing towards. It didn’t take long for her to figure it out. Her expression brightened up instantly and she keyed her earpiece, “This is Little Streak, we’ve been blocked but I think we’ve found a way out.”

 

\---

 

Jhace Petrons picked himself off the floor of the bridge and took in the hellish landscape. Most of the consoles had burnt out, windows shattered and covered by heavy metal barriers, and worst of all: most of the bridge’s crew were dead. That included Captain Davro, who was killed when the floor beneath him exploded in the ensuing battle. But that was far from the biggest concerns on Petrons’ mind. The _Indomitable_ was aflame, the two Mon Calamari ships had done irreparable damage and worse help was nowhere in sight.

“Captain, reports from below,” an officer called out, “The Wookies have been freed.”

Petrons’ lips curled, “And our little spy.”

“He’s with them.”

Petrons could feel his teeth grinding, “Very well, order for the ship to be abandoned. I will take full responsibility. And so help me I will find this spy, and avenge all of you.”

 

\---

 

“Can you...can you please sit back a bit?” Cal asked, obviously uncomfortable.

“There’s not a lot of room in here, besides why are you being so odd?” Kara asked with an even tone.

“It’s just that you’re,” Cal sighed obviously not getting through to her, “Anyway...get comfy, we’re about to launch.”

“Got it! Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!” Kara chimed bouncing slightly.

Cal shook his head as she bounced; it was bad enough the two of them had crammed themselves into the small cockpit of a TiE fighter, but to be in such a close proximity to the naked girl made things almost unbearable for him. He could feel his penis get hard every time Kara touched him. Yet, he pushed back his uncomfortability and gripped the controls of the fighter. Getting it started wasn’t the hard part, but it was flying...that was going to be difficult.

Cal wasn’t a trained pilot, but then again, neither was Kara. Simply put, they were in trouble, and it was their only chance to escape. So Cal lay the the operations manual between his legs and followed the list. Once everything was in the green, or blue as the screens displayed, Cal unhooked the TiE fighter from its moorings and revved the engines. The fighter clumsily hovered above the ground and shook for a moment as the Hangar started to ignite around them.

Kara stumbled for a bit before regaining her balance, “Wow! You suck at this.”

“Hey, it’s not exactly like hiding in a crawl space, and at least we got off the ground!” Cal said, panicking a little.

“Good point. That’s something. Just try to be smoother next time.” Kara sighed trying to smile, “I don’t like getting bumped hard.”

“Noted.”

Cal took a deep breath to steady himself, he held onto the controls and gently eased the fighter forward. Thankfully the craft did as he commanded and it managed to fly out of the hangar. Instantly the fighter bucked and shook as an explosion occurred close by. As it exited into the battle raging around it, Cal could finally see it at the full extent. Getting past the fact that he had escaped a Star Destroyer, there was debris all over. That made simple flying difficult, but Cal wasn’t having too many problems.

“Whoa,” Kara smiled, “They did a good job.”

“No kidding,” Cal said impressed.

It was then that the fighter shook again as blaster fire exploded around it.

“The Empire’s firing!” Cal screamed and pushed the throttle forward.

But Kara grabbed the throttle and pulled it back, “Those are X-Wings, hang on.” She then keyed her earpiece, “X-Wings, hold your fire. That TiE fighter is carrying two friendlies!”

Cal heard the mic respond and the firing stopped. Two X-Wings appeared on either side of the of the fighter in an escort formation.

“Follow them in,” Kara said as she turned to Cal and smiled.

Cal looked at her, blushed hard, and looked away, “Alright, uh...can you back up?”

“Why?”

“It’s just...I’m not comfortable around you,” Cal sighed.

Kara looked hurt, “Why? I thought we were developing a friendship.”

“You’re naked!” Cal snapped, “And I’ve never been comfortable around naked girls!”

Kara was silent for a moment then broke out in a roaring laughter. After she calmed down a bit, she looked at Cal while wiping a tear from her eye, “You know Wookies don’t wear clothing, right?”

“And yet you seem to forget you’re human,” Cal responded a little taken back.

“By birth, yes. Why does it matter?” Kara asked still amused.

“Like really, don’t you have any...modesty?” Cal asked sincerely.

“Nope!” Kara beamed, “Because this is who I am. Besides if I don’t have a problem with it then there’s no problem at all!”

Cal rolled his eyes, but he had to give her that, “It’s just not something I’m used to.”

“Well get used to it, Spy, because I think this’ll be the start of something wonderful,” Kara chimed with a smile.

A little while later, the X-Wings escorted Cal’s captured fighter to the nearest Mon Calamari cruisers. It took some doing and a near crash, but Cal managed to land the fighter within the hangar. Kara was the first one out which gave Cal a chance to breath and decompress. After a moment the nude girl reached back into the cockpit to help him out, and he accepted the gesture with grace. however, once his feet hit the deck, he found himself surrounded by republic troopers.

“Uh...Kara…” Cal said, his face going white.

“It’s okay guys,” she said with an undertone of concern in her voice, “He’s not actually a spy.”

“Sorry, Kara,” a tall woman said walking into the Hangar, “Gotta make sure of things. Especially with the way the Empire works.”

Cal sighed, “Not again...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link for the art work is: https://www.deviantart.com/jankalo/art/First-meeting-768044827


	3. The Rebel Alliance on Derra IV

 

Captain Kira Gemini of the Rebel Alliance eyed the console with a tired look. Two years since the battle of Yavin, and all the Alliance had to show for it was a handful of victories and a ton of losses. Worse yet, they had been driven from Yavin 4 in disgrace and now were forced to hide out in the Unknown lands. This was not what the twenty-seven year old assumed life would be like after the destruction of the Death Star. Still, she had to admit that the fact the Death Star was in pieces was a miracle within itself. Having been a former member of the Empire’s Imperial Navy Commando, Kira knew full well the might the Empire could bring.

But that was another life, a life her twin Kyle was keen to have her forget. Plus, the Alliance had several key victories, especially in racking up the body count of the Imperial Military. And the successful raid on the slave-transporting Star Destroyer was a good sign. That being said, Kira couldn’t shake the exhaustion from her mind. Over her objections Kira had been placed on monitor duty instead of being placed on the front lines of the attack. Whether it was a matter of trust or skill, Kira wasn’t sure but she definitely made a lot of noise. Noise that got her two extra shifts at the monitor, courtesy of her brother. She had been at the station for twelve hours straight, any longer and she was sure she would pass out and miss a devastating imperial attack. Kira leaned back in her chair and swept a hand through her hair. The long brunette hair that was tied neatly into a bun, felt greasy and in need of a wash. She groaned at this realization but kept the noise low. The last thing she needed was to get another twelve hours of monitor duty. Her inner warrior was clamoring to be let loose, a testament to her heritage. 

Ever since the days of the Old Republic, a Gemini has always served with honor and distinction through some of the bloodiest battles the Galaxy has thrown at them. And while Kira had seen her fair share, it hadn’t been enough for her. Certainly the action they’ve seen had been enough for Kyle, who had been much calmer since his defection to the Alliance; but even then the duo had always been night and day in terms of personalities. Back when they were growing up on Corulag, Kira had always been the first one out of the house and first to go on a crazy adventure. And while Kyle was often close behind, he always made sure it was Kira going first so that neither twin was without the other.

That, however, didn’t stop Kira from being rather brash and hotheaded. A quality that had seen her lose her fair share of friends, including seeing her defect from the Empire. At times, Kira often felt that Kyle was the only family she had left. Footfalls behind Kira alerted her to a shift change. Her spirits lifted as the chance to at least clean up was now upon her. Taking a deep breath she turned and looked to see her brother walking up with a warm smile on his face. Kira returned the smile, though it was soured slightly by her exhaustion. 

If Kira was the adventurous Commando of the family, then Kyle was the Militia trooper; much like Kira, fighting was in his blood, however he always preferred to be more cautious and calculative. He liked to survey a situation and get all the facts before diving headfirst into a problem. A talent he had picked up while serving in General Rahm Kota’s militia force. It was always something Kira had marveled about her brother, when the call came to serve, the Gemini twins took very different paths. Kira wasted no time joining the Empire forces, while Kyle went to the Rebellion. But that was a pain Kira very much wanted to forget. They were both rebels now and that was all she needed.

“You look terrible,” Kyle smiled as he takes the seat next to her.

“I bet I feel worse than I look.”

“Well I do hope you’ve learned your lesson,” Kyle grinned.

“How long have you known me, Kyle? Do you really think a simple monitor duty would tame me?” Kira chuckled.

Kyle grimaced, “Fair enough, still just be patient I’m sure your time will come soon enough.”

“No it won’t, and don’t give me the speech. You know as well as I do that the Alliance doesn’t trust me,” Kira said, her expression souring.

“You’re here because of my recommendation,” Kyle reminded her. “And it’s not that they don’t trust you.”

“Oh then it’s Mygeeto, isn’t it?” Kira asked.

Kyle sighed, it was clear he didn’t want to have a fight with his sister. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, “No. That’s not it either. Look I came here to take you to the mess hall since it’s been a bit of time since the two of us have had a meal together.”

Relenting, Kira sighed to herself. It was never fun when the two of them argued, yet every time they did so recently, she was always the one who instigated the conflict. And as much as they have done in the past, they always ended the same: with Kyle trying to do something nice for his sister. Regaining her composure she looked at her brother with a renewed smile, “Alright fine. Can I at least shower first?”

Kyle chuckled, “Yeah, no problem. I’ll be in the mess hall when you’re done.”

Kira nodded and left her position. As she walked out of the room she signaled to the officer, who was coming to replace her, that everything was okay. True to his word, Kyle headed off towards the mess hall. Secretly, Kira smiled at the love her brother often gave her. When the duo split to join their respective sides, Kira had practically exploded at him for not wanting to enlist in the Empire. Back then Kira felt Kyle’s choice a betrayal of everything their parents had instilled within them since childhood. She couldn’t imagine a Gemini not serving the galaxies’ greatest power, even less, someone who wanted to restore a system that had failed so miserably. It was notion that simply filled her with rage, rage that she would use to mow down rebels with Darth Vader’s Black Squadron on Mygeeto.

Yet, after the Battle of Yavin and the loss of her squad, Kira found herself alone in the universe. So how ironic was it that the one person who came to her rescue was her own brother? Now Kira was a member of the very thing she swore to destroy, but to her it was her chance to renew herself once again. Upon reaching the sonic showers, Kira shed her clothing and began to clean up. This was the one thing Kira never truly liked about showering, as her bare body was a present reminder of the past that she was running from. Before Yavin 4, no one would call the woman a hard sight on the eyes, especially with her bodacious breasts. However, a particularly brutal grenade explosion from that battle left a pronounced scar which started from her left hip and ran across her midriff. Despite it sparing most of her feminine wiles, the scar was an ever present reminder of that horrible day.

Still, her tannish skin had reclaimed that patch rather well despite the scar marks, so unless she was standing full monty in front of someone no one outside of herself would know it. Finishing up, Kira put on a fresh outfit and headed off to meet Kyle at the mess hall. However, much to her shock, he wasn’t there. In fact, Kyle had never made it there. Kira found him standing near the detention block looking into the cells. 

“What’s wrong, Kyle?” she asked.

“Looks like the Wookies are back, and they brought back an extra present,” he smiled.

“Oh did they now?” Kira smiled and looked in.

Standing there were two Wookies and their human friend Kara. Kara was always a strange animal to Kira, a human who grew up with Wookies and therefore shared their eccentricities. Tops among them was her absolute refusal of wearing clothing unless _absolutely_ necessary. Kira had always raised objections to Kara’s brazen nudity, but her brother Kyle always stood up for her with the line ‘Each person should be allowed to do their own thing.’ After a while, Kira had given up. At least she knew Kara was a good shot, so she wasn’t a dead weight. Plus, she had sorta become something of a mascot to the rebel forces, who dubbed her ‘Little Streaker.’

“Hey, Streaker,” Kira called out, “Everybody come home okay?”

Kara turned and looked at Kira, her expression brightening up, “Kira! Kyle! Yes, we got back wonderfully! We even brought someone the Empire thinks is a spy!”

“For the last time: I’m not a spy!” a voice from the cell shouted.

“Spy... huh?” Kyle asked. “We’ll have to see about that.”

Kara nodded, “Come here and look.”

Kyle chuckled, “Alrighty then.”

Kira could only smile to herself, _Typical Kyle_. 

Despite only being ten minutes older, Kyle had always assumed the big brother role to anyone he knew. And that seemed to include Kara, which was funny considering he did have about two feet on her heightwise. But when Kyle’s eyes fell upon the cell’s occupant, Kira saw something she didn’t expect: shock. It was brief, very brief, but to someone who has known Kyle for as long as Kira has it was easy to catch. She cocked an eyebrow trying to figure out what exactly it was that had caused such a reaction from Kyle.

Kyle hastily recollected himself, “Where did you find him?”

“In the detention center. I didn’t think he was real at first since I’ve never seen a Dathomir before,” Kara giggled.

“They’re pretty rare outside of Dathomir,” Kyle nodded, “So what’s this one’s excuse?”

“He claims he’s a drifter,” Kara giggled.

“You know I’m right here, right?” the prisoner remarked.

That was enough to draw Kira’s interest as she walked up to take a look herself. When her eyes fell upon the boy, she didn’t figure out what exactly it was about this prisoner. Thinking nothing of it, she grabbed Kyle’s shoulder and gave it a tug. Nodding Kyle turned to Kara.

“Alright, Little Streaker,” he smiled putting his hand on Kara’s head, “I promised my sister a meal and I gotta make good.”

“No problem!” Kara smiled, then her expression evened out, “Oh! Also Princess Leia wants you both to attend the debrief in two hours.”

Both Kyle and Kira nodded as they headed out. But Kyle’s expression was certainly different, and Kira was determined to figure out why. A few minutes later, the duo were seated in the mess hall. Yet, while Kira was enjoying the meal, Kyle was silent and distant as if he was thinking back to another time.

“Kyle…” Kira sang as if to get his attention, “Kyyyylllleee…..”

 After a moment, Kyle shook himself from his thoughts and looked at his twin. “I’m sorry, what was I saying?”

“You haven’t said anything,” Kira stated, “Not since we left the prison cell.”

“Oh, oh I’m sorry, Kira. I’ve just been distracted,” Kyle bemused.

“I can tell, mind telling the class what it is that is on your mind?” Kira asked.

Kyle stuttered for a moment, “It’s just...that Dathomir kid reminds me of someone.”

“Oh, he can’t be your long lost child, Kyle. Dathomir Nightsisters aren’t exactly your forte,” Kira giggled.

Kyle faked a laughter, “Seriously though, it’s just bugging me. Hmm. It’s probably nothing.”

“Well. Who does he remind you of?” Kira asked.

Kyle forced a smile, “Don’t worry about it.”

Kira raised both eyebrows at this, in both shock and wonder; Kyle had _never_ been one to keep secrets from her, even something as keen as this. “Now you’re scaring me, what is it?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No, Kyle. You’ve never kept anything from me, what is it?” Kira asked, much firmer than before.

Kyle looked at her with concern. He knew full well that if something was bugging him then Kira would stop at nothing to get the truth. Furthermore, Kira felt within her heart that this was something very _very_ important to him. Finally, he acquiesced.

“Alright, well it’s a bit of a story so get comfortable,” he sighed.

 

\---

 

Cal Pyso couldn’t believe the terrible luck he had, once again, found himself within. In the span of two days, he had found himself in prison cells owned by both the Empire and Rebel Alliance. Even worse, the naked girl, Kara, had been present during both of them. While he had certainly gotten used to seeing Kara, he was still nowhere near comfortable. Regardless, that fact was very low on his priorities list. Unlike the Empire, which had no room for survivability, his chances seemed much higher with the Rebels. At least this time he would be able to weasel his way out and back into the open space. Thankfully Kara had left his cell door a while ago, leaving the drifter alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t explain why, but the feeling within him was vastly different than it had been before.

He wasn’t scared, or even driven by a need to escape and venture out. For some reason his need to get back into open space was quelled. There was a feeling of hominess here, a warmth he hadn’t felt since he was a small boy. But why, what could possibly be the reason for it? For as long as he could remember, the feeling of running was ever present within his mind. Now that was gone with this feeling. Yet, before he could dwell on it, he heard footsteps approaching; at first, he entertained the thought that it was Kara returning with a meal, something he actually realized he needed. But instead it was a much taller rebel soldier, the very same one Kara had called over earlier. He looked down at Cal, his brown eyes conveying a look of superiority and a brotherly feel. 

Cal swallowed hard, “You’re Kyle, right?”

“Kyle Gemini, actually, pleasure to finally meet you,” Kyle responded.

Cal was confused, _What did he mean ‘to finally meet’ me?_

“You’re Cal Pyso, aren’t you? Born sixteen years before the Battle of Yavin, correct?”

Now Cal was really confused, “How...how do you know that?”

“Me first, kid,” Kyle said evenly, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was captured, twice,” Cal explained.

“No, what are you doing _here_?” Kyle reiterated.

Cal thought for a moment, then explained how he got into the situation he found himself in. All the while, Kyle didn’t comment or utter a single word, instead looking down at Cal with an unreadable expression. Finally, once Cal finished his story, Kyle let silence hang in the air for a moment.

“So you’re a drifter, huh?” Kyle asked, “Where ya drifting to?”

“What do you mean?” Cal asked.

“Everything has a destination kid, whether it’s a stream, a person, or even the flow of the force,” Kyle answered, his eyes suddenly meeting Cal’s.

Cal felt a touch within the back of his mind, as if a switch had been flipped and emotions took hold of him. Those words were familiar to him, very familiar. But he couldn’t place it.

“You know those words, don’t you?” Kyle said, “Your mother told them to me once.”

Cal looked at the older man completely dumbfounded, “How….how do you know my mother?”

Kyle chuckled, “Well that’s a bit of a story and I really don’t want to tell it standing up. Now, I’m gonna drop the shields and have a seat in there with you. If you are who you say you are, that shouldn’t be a problem, now should it?”

Cal shook his head ‘no’. There really wasn’t much he could do anyway, as he was now committed to finding the truth. Despite being a drifter since he was a boy, he barely remembered his parents except their faces and more importantly what forced him on the run. So anything that gave him the slightest answer to who they were, was now a must have commodity for Cal. Yet, he couldn’t really understand why, he had never sought the truth before. Why was now so different? Meanwhile, Kyle did exactly as he said, shutting down the jail’s shield and walking in to sit next to Cal.

“Bet’cha the first thing in your head is ‘Why do I care so much?’.” Kyle declared with a smug smile, “Well to be honest, I’m not entirely sure myself. But I know for a fact it has something to do with the force.”

“The force?” Cal asked, “What’s that got to do with anything. I mean isn’t that just something people say when they’re asking for a higher power?”

Kyle laughed, “To most outside of a certain group it would seem that way; but to the Jedi it’s something more important.” When Cal gave him another confused look Kyle laughed again, “Well, first let me explain this: before the Empire, there was the Republic. Within that Republic there was a group...a group of amazing individuals who would wield energy swords called Lightsabers to keep the peace and promote goodness within the galaxy. These people were called the Jedi and the Jedi were strong in the force.“

“Now the force is what gives a Jedi his or her power. I don’t know much but what I do know is that it’s an energy field that exists throughout the galaxy. And certain people are more perceptive to the force than others; so much so that they’re able to use the force to move objects, read emotions, or tell if there are others around them. But when the Emperor came to power, he and Darth Vader hunted down and destroyed the Jedi,” Kyle explained. 

Cal listened to every word with a wide eyed wonder, and within his own mind he could tell that somehow this craziness made sense.

Kyle noticed this and smirked, “Now, about twenty years back, my sister and I were a part of a group of renegades on the run from the Empire that settled upon Belsavis. For the life of me I can’t exactly remember why we were in that place, maybe my family worked with the Jedi at some point, but when the Empire found us we were saved by Jedi General Rahm Kota and his Militia. Your mother, Mera, was General Kota’s apprentice. While on Belsavis she met your father, a human named Jace, and a few years later she had a son.”

That revelation hit Cal rather hard, and it took everything within him not to shed a tear up. His mother was a Jedi and she had saved his own father from the clutches of the Empire? It was an insane concept, but in the back of his mind and the deepest parts of his heart, he knew it was true. 

“Now I knew this only after rejoining the Rebel forces and getting lucky enough to serve with Rahm Kota again,” Kyle answered. Then, much to Cal’s horror, his expression darkened a bit. 

“What happened to them?”

Kyle was silent for a moment, “Your mother and father were hiding from the Empire on a planet in the Outer Rim. They thought they were safe. They were wrong. Mera tried to get General Kota to help her, but we were too late in preventing the inevitable.”

Cal’s heart sank as his own memories flashed images and sounds through his mind. The sounds of a woman screaming, a man telling him to run. And a deep voice shouting, “You cannot hide!” Sweat built on Cal’s forehead but he quickly wiped it away. After swallowing hard, he looked back at Kyle, “Why are you telling me this?”

His expression softening up again, Kyle snorted, “Because it’s something you need to hear. Didn’t you ever think you were intended for something more than just drifting around the galaxy and running from the past. Like you were a part of something much bigger than any one person could ever dream of? Besides, I don’t think Jace and Mera would want their only son hiding in back alleys scrapping for food like a rat.” He rose to his feet, “Now, I’m just presuming, but I would think they’d want you on the front lines kid, being a part of that bigger thing.”

Cal couldn’t respond despite every part of him wanting too. While his feelings told him otherwise, his head was yelling at him that none of this made sense. Why would it? Jedi, the force, and an evil being running around the galaxy killing families? It was so outlandish that it couldn’t have been true. Then again, Kyle had a point. Cal always did feel like he was destined for so much more than being a drifter. Plus there was always his inane ‘sixth sense’ that always told him about incoming danger or if someone was outside another wall. Maybe there was something to this.

Kyle then stepped through the threshold of the jail cell and reactivated the shield, “Look, it’s not gonna be much longer until the higher ups confirm you’re not a spy. And when that happens you’re free to leave. Now I can’t stop you from doing what you want, but I will say this: the Alliance is always looking for new members and if you want to be a part of something bigger, I urge you to join up. I hope the next time I see you, you’ve made your decision.” And with that he was gone, leaving Cal alone yet again.

 

\---

 

After leaving Cal in his cell, Kyle returned straight back to his room. Upon arriving he instantly went for a small lockbox he had kept under his bed. He quickly unlocked the box and pulled out the curved hilt of a lightsaber. Kyle looked at the hilt for a long time in complete silence as he mulled over the words he spoke to Cal. A moment or so later he heard Kira walk up to the door.

“That her lightsaber?” she asked.

Kyle nodded but didn’t answer.

“Did he take it well?” she asked, but when Kyle again didn’t respond she understood why, “You sure that was wise?”

“He’ll find out who he really is eventually, best not to rush that day. Until then let him figure out what path he wants to go on,” Kyle answered finally.

“So when are you gonna give that to him?”

“When the time is right. Only then can he and he alone make that trip.” Kyle responded before letting out a deep sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations fellow readers, My name is Blake Skies and welcome to my rendition of Travolore's Bare Squadron. No you did not mistake that, what you have read and what I will subsequently release is a story contained in a Universe Alternate to the prime story line Travolore is working diligently to produce for you all. I would like to thank my editor in Chief DeshLune for the constant proof reads, edits, dialogue options, and ideas. With that said, please comment, favorite, and watch. and make sure you come back soon to see what crazy adventures we go on next.


End file.
